The invention relates to a portable lighting lamp comprising a housing containing a lighting module with light-emitting diodes LED, an electrical power source, notably by means of batteries, rechargeable or not, and a switch to control lighting of the light-emitting diodes LED.
Light-emitting diodes generally have a longer lifetime than that of filament bulbs and have a high electrical efficiency.
The documents DE 2,971,229, DE 3,916,875 and DE 3,929,125 describe lighting devices making use of light-emitting diodes. Assembly of these devices is complicated and requires a large amount of space.
The object of the invention is to achieve a lighting lamp with light-emitting diodes having a structure making for quick assembly and compact dimensions.
The lighting lamp according to the invention is characterized in that the housing comprises an intermediate insulating support equipped with:
a securing means on the front wall for fitting of the lighting module,
positioning means imbricated on the two opposite sides between contacts in electrical connection with the light-emitting diodes and the power supply batteries,
and recesses on the rear wall for housing the batteries between the contacts.
According to a preferred embodiment, the positioning means are arranged to enable the intermediate support to be clipped onto a dish-shaped base and onto a front enclosure so as to confine a first compartment housing the lighting module and a second compartment accommodating the batteries. The lighting module comprises an insulating base-part having a series of recesses for housing the light-emitting diodes, one of the sides of said base-part enabling parallel connection of the wires whereas the other side acts as support for the switch having a flexible contact blade operating in conjunction with a fixed conductor. The contact blade is actuated by a control button accessible in a groove of the enclosure. The control button is secured to a mobile slide urging the contact blade to the closed position or the open position of the switch.
According to one feature of the invention, a reflector is provided with circular holes for passage of the light-emitting diodes, said reflector being arranged in the first compartment between the lighting module and a glass pane of the front enclosure.
According to another feature of the invention, the intermediate support is joined to the base by hinges formed by a pair of flexible plastic tabs clipped onto studs of the base.